A Nerds' Beauty
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sakura was a nerd her freshman year of highschool but now that she's back from America things are different and some people are gonna regret the decisions they made. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One: What Have We Done?

**THIS IS A NEW STORY IM WRITING! I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE I LOOOOVE STORIES LIKE THIS BUT THERE AREN'T ALOT OF THEM SO HERE IT IS ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU FLAME PLEASE DO IT WITH SOME COMMON SENSE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE -WHAT HAVE WE DONE?**

Sakura wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world far from it actually. She had big round glasses, no sense of fashion, pimples all over her face, and the closest she would get to a guy was the eight that beat her up and treat her like garbage. They were the hottest and sexiest guys in the entire country. Their names were Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Sabaku, and Kankuro Sabaku. Every girl in school wanted them including Sakura. She wanted Sasuke Uchiha but knew it would never happen. She still wanted to know why they even bothered with her. Lucky for her she gets to choose if she wants to stay with her father or go stay with her mother in America for a few years. Sakura was going to choose to stay with her father until what happened at school that day.

_**ONE DAY AT SCHOOL WITH SAKURA (NORMAL POV):**_

Sakura was writing Sasuke and her names' down on the inside of her notebook when the meanest girl in school named Karin, who was also Sasuke's girlfriend, grabbed the notebook and ran down the hall to find Sasuke. Sakura ran and followed her trying to get the notebook back before something worse happened Karin ran into the cafeteria and saw Sasuke and the guys. She ran up to him and he looked up at her as did the rest of the guys. Karin showed Sasuke the notebook then the guys and him laughed. Sakura ran in and saw the notebook. She grabbed for it but Sasuke held it away.

''Did you honestly think it would **ever **happen between us?'' He asked with a smirk.

''No! Now please give it back!'' Sakura begged.

Sasuke smirked at her again and threw his lunch on her and laughed. The other guys followed suit. Sakura started crying and ran out. She couldn't take it anymore she had to go to America.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (NORMAL POV):**_

The next day everyone found out Sakura left to America. The guys looked at each other and frowned. They didn't mean for her to leave, they were just joking around. Karin smirked.

_**3 YEARS LATER (NORMAL POV):**_

Sakura had grown up now. She was an undercover model for Victoria Secret. Now it was time to go back to Konaha High for her Senior Year. The school and the guys had no idea what was coming their way...

**TA-DA! OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK? I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two: The Akatsuki Members

**OK FIRST OF ALL AMI AND MATSURI ARE MINE I JUST USED THE NAMES FOR THOSE CHARACTERS THEIR PERSONALITIES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME SO PLEASE STOP SAYING THEY ARENT MINE THANK YOU NOW HERES CHAPTER TWO ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO-THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS**

_**WITH SAKURA (SAKURA'S POV):**_

That's right I left I bet no one even cares either way but I couldn't take it anymore! So now here I am in America with changes to myself. I'm actually pretty now alot of guys say I'm beautiful and none of them are my dad for once. Now I stand up for myself and don't take people's crap so my attitude has changed alot and now I am part of the most feared gang in the world, the Akatsuki. My boyfriend Pein is the leader he introduced me to the gang two months after I came to America. My new friends are in it too. There's Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Yuki, Matsuri, Ami, Rainie, and Temari. But what happened today made me sorry I ever joined that stupid gang.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Pein-kun had called us all in the living room. I didn't know what was happening and usually Pein-kun tells me everything but soon I relized why he hadn't. He didn't want me to have time to run.

''I have something to tell you all,'' he said.

We all gave him our attention and looked at him curiously.

'''It is now time for me to share Sakura with the rest of the gang,'' he stated.

I was confused. Share me? What was he talking about?

''What do you mean Pein-kun?'' I asked confused.

''Everytime I get a new girlfriend, I let the guys have a go at her,'' he explained emotionlessly.

My eyes widened. He couldn't mean...

''You don't mean what I think you mean. Do you?'' I asked fearfully.

''Sex,'' he stated obviously.

All of us girls jumped up and said, "NO!"

''The guys can reject it if they wish,'' He looked at the others.

The girls looked at their boyfriends expectedly.

''Tell him, Itachi-kun,'' Ino pleaded.

He smirked at her and nodded his exceptance to try out Sakura. Ino's eyes widened and tears formed.

''Deidara-kun?'' Ami asked.

He nodded to Pein and smirked at Sakura.

Ami started to cry.

''Kisame-kun?'' Hinata asked shyly.

He nodded towards Pein and looked at Hinata.

''Your to shy in bed I want to try her out. Pein says she's a hellcat in bed,'' He smirked at Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widened and tears formed.

''Hiden-kun?'' Temari asked.

''Hell yea!'' He exclaimed.

Temari looked away from him trying not to cry like the others.

''Don't be like that babe. If it was you up there I would want you too,'' he said.

Temari glared at him.

''Tobi-kun?'' Yuki asked with a smile.

''Sakura-chan is cute!'' Tobi yelled with a smile.

Yuki looked at him shocked.

''Zetsu?'' Matsuri asked.

''Let's do it,'' His evil side said.

''Sasori-kun?'' Tenten asked.

He just nodded towards Pein and looked away from Tenten.

Tenten glared at him, slapped him across the face, and walked out. The girls and I soon followed after.

Rainie was lucky she wasn't with any of the Akatsuki members because she wasn't into the pretty boy type. Lucky her. Wish we hadn't been. That would have made our lives so much easier.

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

The girls and I escaped that night before they could touch me. I decided that I would rather deal with Konoha High and my bullies then deal with this so we ran away leaving everything we loved and cared about behind. Our family, friends, school, boyfriends, and lives. But the roses on our wrists would always remind us, once you become part of the Akatsuki you are always a member of the Akatsuki. There's only one way out. Death.

**TA-DA! OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter Three: Sakura's Old Bullies

**I AM SURE THAT BY NOW YOU HAVE NOTICED IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT BECAUSE I AM EDITING IT. I DON'T THINK ANY OF THE PLOT WILL CHANGE THOUGHT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-SAKURA'S OLD BULLIES**

_**ONE WEEK LATER AT SCHOOL WITH THE GUYS (NORMAL POV):**_

The guys were sitting in the cafeteria waiting on Karin and her slutty friends. Sasuke hadn't been the same since Sakura left two years ago. He knew it was his fault. Maybe the other guys didn't care but he did. Sakura may not have been the prettiest girl in the school but to him she was beautiful. Of course he couldn't let the other guys know that. Who knows how much abuse they would give him. He wasn't willing to find out. He was still with Karin according to his father's wishes even though he wanted to dump her after what she did to Sakura but who was he to judge he was much worse to her. He wished Karin hadn't shown that notebook to everyone. But there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

''Yo Sasuke,'' Naruto said.

''What?'' He asked.

''What do you think?'' Naruto asked.

''About what?'' Sasuke questioned.

''Having a party friday for the start of senior year. All seniors invited,'' he answered.

''Sounds good,'' he said and went back to thinking of Sakura.

''Good. We're having it at your place,'' Naruto said knowing he wasn't really paying any attention.

Sasuke nodded.

All the guys except Sasuke and the guys started whistling and ran up to the entrance of the cafe.

Sasuke and the guys were wondering what was going on. Was Karin (whore) wearing a shorter skirt this morning?

Then they got their answer. Eight beautiful girls walked into the cafe passed all the guys and walked up to Sasuke and his crew. It seemed they were the only guys that were acting normal.

''Hi. Can you tell us where Kakashi sensei's room is?'' Ami asked Kankuro.

Kankuro just sat there and stared at her.

She looked at him curiously.

Sasuke answered for him and told them.

''Thanks,'' The girls and her walked away except for Rainie.

She looked back at Chouji for a minute then smiled at him.

Chouji blushed.

All the girls had left and the guys looked at eachother. This was going to be an interesting year.

**TA-DA! SORRY IT IS SHORT BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter Four: Accidental Kisses

**HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR PLEASE ENJOY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-ACCIDENTAL KISSES**

_**WITH THE GIRLS (SAKURA'S POV):**_

We walked into the principals office and a wave of memories just hit me. But none of them were good. When Sasuke and the guys broke my ankle trying to trip me, when they dropped paint on me, when they gave me a bloody nose, and the list goes on.

''Hello? Is anyone here?'' Sakura asked.

Principal Tsunade stepped out of her office.

''What do you brats want?'' She asked us.

''We're the new students,'' I said.

''Oh! Well I'm Tsunade and welcome to my school,'' she smiled.

''Thanks,'' I smiled back.

''Have I seen you before?'' She asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

''My name is Sakura Haruno,'' I said softly.

Her eyes widened. I walked out and the girls followed me. We needed to find Hinata. How long does it take to pee?

_**WITH THE GUYS (SASUKE'S POV):**_

I still kept thinking about Sakura even when those hot girls were here. I screwed up so bad with her. I'm a bigger idiot then the dobe. And that's saying something. Then Karin(gross) came in and had one of the girls from this morning by her hair. Naruto stood up. I'm guessing he likes her.

''Look everyone its a white-eyed freak!'' She yelled for everyone to hear.

Then a chalkboard eraser flew in and hit her in the head. Nice aim.

''Who the hell threw that?'' She screamed.

Another girl from this morning came in raising her hand. She had 4 pony tails. Shikamaru kept staring at her. She smirked at Karin.

''I did,'' she said. This girl had some lady balls to mess with Karin.

''You bitch!'' She shouted.

''If anyone is a bitch here it's you! Hina-chan didn't do anything to you but she's still on the floor isn't she?'' Temari questioned angrily.

Karin was speechless for once in her life. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Karin let go of the girl with blue hair in shock and Naruto ran to her.

''Wait don't I know you?'' Temari asked.

''I don't think so,'' Karin said.

The girls' eyes widened.

''Your the one who made fun of our Saku-chan!'' Temari shouted.

''Sakura Haruno is your friend?'' She asked nervously.

Wait. They know Sakura?

''Damn straight. And if Hina-chan's hurt she'll kill you,'' Temari said.

''Like I'm so scared of little miss cry baby,'' Karin replied and her skanks giggled.

''You should be,'' a voice stated.

Then a really smoken hot pink haired girl walked in. That couldn't be Sakura. No way. Could it?

The girl walked up to Karin and slapped her. Damn. That's gonna leave a mark. She picked up the blue haired girl who was blushing because of Naruto and she left. Was my Saku-chan really back? Could I explain to her that I made a horrible mistake letting her go. I had to find out if that was really my Saku-chan. The guys followed me out of the classroom. I guess they were curious about the new girls too. I ran and stood infront of the supposed Sakura. She didn't see me cause she bumped into me and then tilted her head up. And of course like every cliche romance movie in the world. We accidently kissed. Both of our eyes widened. Crap. We broke apart and she glared. Then a look of shock crossed her features. I guess she remembered me. Double crap.

''Sasuke Uchiha?'' She questioned.

I slowly nodded. And she walked away. Not even taking a last look. I screwed up so bad. Triple Crap.

**I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BUT I HOPE YOU STILL REVIEW.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter Five: Friends? Or More?

**PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE :) AND REMEMBER THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**CHAPTER FIVE-FRIENDS? OR MORE?**

_**RECAP (SASUKE'S POV):**_

The girl walked up to Karin and slapped her. Damn. That's gonna leave a mark. She picked up the blue haired girl who was blushing because of Naruto. And she left. Was my Saku-chan really back? Could I explain to her that I made a horrible mistake letting her go. I had to find out if that was really my Saku-chan. The guys followed me out of the classroom. I guess they were curious about the new girls too. I ran and stood in front of the supposed Sakura. She didn't see me cause she bumped into me and then tilted her head up. And of course like every cliche romance movie in the world, we accidently kissed. Both of our eyes widened. Crap. We broke apart and she glared. Then a look of shock crossed her features. I guess she remembered me. Double crap.

''Sasuke Uchiha?'' She questioned.

I slowly nodded. And she walked away. Not even taking a last look. I screwed up so bad. Triple crap.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**WITH SAKURA (SAKURA'S POV):**_

We kissed. We made lip contact. We freaking _kissed._ How can I face him now? I may not show it on the outside but I still love him. I know it's stupid but I can't help. Something about him just interests me. I never went for the pretty boy type before I met him. He showed me that not all pretty looking guys were idiots. He's smart, handsome, cool, funny, and strong. But he is also to cold. He never showed any emotion even around his friends. I never understood why. I was so determined to find out but in the process I fell in love. I don't know how it happened. I couldn't figure it out even with my I.Q of over 200. I guess there are somethings even a genius can't figure out.

After I left I was determined to become someone else. Someone better then the person I used to be. Someone worthy of Sasuke Uchiha. But I made a wrong turn that ruined my life forever. I met Pein. Leader of the Akatsuki. Everything was fine at first. He was like a best friend. But then after we got serious. We had sex. My first time was meant for Sasuke but I thought Pein was special. He was different than Sasuke. He treated me like I was special even though I looked like a loser. I thought it was love. But it was something much worse. Pure evil. He started to change. He made me into what I am now. Completely different from who I used to be. Completely different from who I wanted to be.

I know what your thinking. You thought isn't that what I wanted but you're wrong. I wanted to look better. What he turned me into was some sort of monster. I ran away from home, joined Akatsuki, changed my look, and became friends with all the wrong people. Ever since I met Pein I kept regretting everything about our relationship. The only thing I will never ever regret is loving Sasuke Uchiha and becoming friends with Temari and the others. I wouldn't change that for the world.

I always knew how Sasuke felt about me. He would always stare at me with love and sadness of how I was treated at school. Even if no one else saw it. I did. That's why I left that day. It wasn't because of what he and his friends said. I wanted to change for him. I knew he couldn't be seen with me. Especially since I looked the way I did. So I left to change myself. But now it's too late for us. If were to put him in danger I would _never_ be able to forgive myself. I can still the love and sadness in his eyes from so long ago. It's like I never even left. I can never let him know what's happened to me. All I can do is protect with everything I have. Because as well as I grew to know Pein. He would _never_ let me leave. He's probably hunting me right now. But I will not give in without a fight. He knows me better then that.

Another thing that has crossed my mind since I have arrived. The _whore_. I mean _Karin_. I still absolutely hate her. She can die for all I care. And she will if she ever messes with my friends or touches my Sasuke with her slutty hands. I'll kill her. She's a gold digger. A tramp. Slut. _Hooo!_ **(A/N:HAHA I NEEDED SOME HUMOR IN THERE LOL) **Everything time I see her I want to kill her. But I must thank her. If she hadn't shown that notebook to Sasuke, I wouldn't have had a fake excuse to leave. I owe the whore that much. But I still hate her.

_**LUNCH TIME WITH EVERYONE (NORMAL POV):**_

Lunch time rolled around and Sasuke got Sakura and her friends to sit with him and his friends. Of course Karin wasn't happy. But who the hell cares? I don't. And if you do then go read a KarinXSasuke fic you traitors! Just kidding.

''So how do you guys know our Saku-chan?'' Hinata asked.

The guys and Sakura stiffened. The other girls gave each other questioning looks.

''They were the only ones nice to me at school,'' Sakura lied.

The guys looked at her confused.

''That's really nice of you guys,'' Rainie smiled at Chouji.

Chouji smiled back even though he felt guilty. He knew why Sakura was lying. And he didn't deserve her kindness. Not after how they all treated her.

All the girls minus Sakura went to throw away their trash. Sakura wasn't hungry. The guys looked at her after the girls left.

''Why did you lie Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''I can tell you like my friends (the guys minus Sasuke blushed) and as long as you treat them better then you treated me, I don't care if you date them,'' she explained.

She picked up her bag and walked past her friends. The girls threw curious looks at her. She looked back at them.

''You guys can stay. I'm just gonna head to the library,'' she said and walked out the door.

No one seemed to notice Sasuke follow her.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? AT LEAST I MADE IT LONGISH FOR YOU GUYS. NOW DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME SO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter Six: My Feelings For You Won't

**HEEEEY! HOW'S IT HANGING? PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER SIX. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-MY FEELINGS FOR YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED**

_**RECAP (NORMAL POV):**_

''Why did you lie Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''I can tell you like my friends (the guys minus Sasuke blushed) and as long as you treat them better then you treated me, I don't care if you date them,'' she explained.

She picked up her bag and walked past her friends. The girls threw curious looks at her. She looked back at them.

''You guys can stay. I'm just gonna head to the library,'' she said and walked out the door.

No one seemed to notice Sasuke follow her.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**WITH SAKURA (SAKURA'S POV):**_

As I was walking through the library trying to find some books I got this weird feeling someone was following me. I didn't spend those years with Pein just to walk away with nothing. He taught me a thing or two. So I knew what I was gonna do to catch the creep who was following me. So when I knew he was close enough I swung my leg back and tripped him then i pinned his arms above his head. When I focused my eyes I gasped when I saw who it was.

_**SAME TIME (NORMAL POV):**_

''Sasuke?'' She uttered.

He opened his eyes and smirked at their position.

''You know if someone were to see us like this, questions would be asked,'' He remarked and smirked.

Sakura blushed then quickly got up and brushed herself off.

''Why were you following me?'' She questioned.

''I needed to talk to you in private,'' he intoned.

''About what?'' She asked.

''I never meant for you to leave,'' he stated.

Sakura's eyes softened.

''I know that silly,'' she said.

''Then why did you leave?'' He questioned.

''So I could become someone who was worthy enough to be with you. Like _Karin_,'' she hissed.

''I never liked Karin. It was my dads' idea that we date. He said it would help the company,'' he said.

''Really?'' She asked.

''Really,'' he affirmed.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. She wanted nothing more then to hug him back but knew that it was too late for them. So, she pulled away. He looked at her shocked and curious. She looked down to avoid his eyes.

''It's too late for us. We can never be together,'' she declared. Her eyes started to water.

''Why?'' He asked.

''I did some things when I went away. Things you wouldn't understand. And if you ever found out, you would be in terrible danger. I can't be there to protect you all the time. So I have to do my best to stay away from you. And I need you to trust me,'' she answered.

''Do you not love me anymore? I never stopped loving you! You can't just end it like this! I won't stand for it! I won't be without you again. I can't be without you again,'' he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at him. All she could see in his eyes were love and sadness.

''My feelings for you haven't changed. You're still important to me,'' she declared.

''Then why are you trying to leave me?'' He questioned. Hurt forming in his eyes.

''Because if I'm with you then I'll be putting you in danger. I can't loose you! I won't loose you,'' she whispered and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walk away. Sakura knew what she had to do. She couldn't be without Sasuke. And she wouldn't. There was only one thing left for her to do and that was, to find Pein and kill him. It was the only thing that would set her and her friends free. It was the only way she could be with Sasuke. It was the only thing she could do.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? SHORT I KNOW. WELL THERES THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! ALOT OF SASUXSAKU FLUFF IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF :) SO BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO REVIEW!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Happiness

**HEY BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-HAPPINESS**

_**RECAP (NORMAL POV):**_

He pulled her into his arms and held her. She wanted nothing more then to hug him back but knew that it was too late for them. So, she pulled away. He looked at her shocked and curious. She looked down to avoid his eyes.

''It's too late for us. We can never be together,'' she declared. Her eyes started to water.

''Why?'' He asked.

''I did some things when I went away. Things you wouldn't understand. And if you ever found out, you would be in terrible danger. I can't be there to protect you all the time. So I have to do my best to stay away from you. And I need you to trust me,'' she answered.

''Do you not love me anymore? I never stopped loving you! You can't just end it like this! I won't stand for it! I won't be without you again. I can't be without you again,'' he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at him. All she could see in his eyes were love and sadness.

''My feelings for you haven't changed. You're still important to me,'' she declared.

''Then why are you trying to leave me?'' He questioned. Hurt forming in his eyes.

''Because if I'm with you then I'll be putting you in danger. I can't loose you! I won't loose you,'' she whispered and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walk away. Sakura knew what she had to do. She couldn't be without Sasuke. And she wouldn't. She wasn't going to let Pein get in the way. Not this time so she would be ready for him and when he found her she would make him regret it. She wasn't going to let anyone take Sasuke away from her. Not this time. So whatever Pein was planning, and she was sure it was something, she would be ready for him.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER (NORMAL POV):**_

Sakura laughed as her and Sasuke walked into her house. They had been dating for a week and a half now. Almost everyone was really happy for them.

''So what should we do? We could pop some corn and watch scary movies,'' Sakura smiled.

''That sounds great blossom,'' Sasuke smiled back.

''K. Be right back.''

She walked into the kitchen and started the popcorn. Then something caught her attention. There was a note with her name on it taped to the fridge. Who could it be from? She began to open it and gasped.

_**Pein.**_

She should have known he would be here soon. Shakingly she began to read.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_Did you really think you could put your whole past behind you? I know you blossom and you're probably thinking you can go on and forget that I ever existed but that isn't gonna work sweet heart. I know where you are now and that pretty boy boyfriend of yours will hate you once he knows who you really are but don't worry. I'll kill him before he can even think about hating you. That's my gift to you. Wonderful. Isn't it? And also don't worry about the other girls. The boys are eager to get them home. Everything will be back to normal. And I may even forgive you for this little episode. But I'm gonna warn you now. Don't test me. You should know how aggressive I can get. See you soon blossom._

_XOXO, Pein_

Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears. She was so stupid to think she could just forget about Pein and stay with Sasuke. But she wasn't going to go without a fight. Pein was going down and nobody was going to get in the way of her and Sasukes' happiness. No one.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Akatsuki

**HEELLLLLOOOOO HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHT PLEASE REVIEW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-THE AKATSUKI**

_**MONDAY IN SCHOOL AT LUNCH WITH THE EVERYONE (NORMAL POV):**_

''My Hina-chan is so cuuute!'' Naruto exclaimed at the lunch table with his arm drapped around Hinata's shoulders and poked her nose.

Hinata blushed bright red and smiled shyly. Sakura and the rest of the girls 'AWWW-ed' and smiled. Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek and then it was her turn to blush. The rest of the gang laughed at the couple. Suddenly a little freshman who looked extremely nervous came over the their table.

''Sakura Haruno?'' The little girl intoned.

''Yes?'' Sakura replied confused.

''There is a group of men here looking for you and your friends,'' She said nervously and pointed to the door.

Sakura looked toward the door and her eyes widened. Pein.

The rest of the gang looked toward the door and the girls gasped. No way. No _**freakin**_ way. The guys just looked confused and the little freshman left. Sakura couldn't take her eyes from Peins'. Pein smirked back.

''Sakura. Who are they?'' Sasuke asked.

''Akatsuki,'' She whispered.

''The most feared gang in all of Asia?'' Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded and continued to stare at Kisame who smirked back. The Akatsuki started walking towards their table. The girls all stood up prepared for anything. But I bet Yuki didn't expect what happened. Tobi ran towards her picked her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Then he crashed his lips to hers. The whole cafeteria began to watch their little episode.

Everyone besides Akatsuki stood there shocked. Kiba was pissed. Tobi and Yuki pulled apart and Tobi started sobbing and got down on his knees and hugged her legs.

''Tobi is so sorry Yuki-chan please forgive me!'' He sobbed out.

Yuki's eyes widened. Kiba looked at Yuki curiously forgetting his anger for a moment.

''Tobi was so wrong! Tobi shouldn't have agreed to sleep with Sakura and Tobi will never do anything wrong again! Pleeeeease love me again!'' Tobi continued to sob and beg.

The guys all looked at Sakura who just continued to stare at Pein. Hidan looked at Temari with lust. Temari glared back so did Shikamaru.

''What's going on?'' Naruto finally asked.

Everyone looked at him. Hinata had tears forming in her eyes. Kisame went up and hugged her. She just cried in his arms. Naruto stared sadly. Finally Pein walked towards Sakura.

**TA-DA! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	9. Chapter Nine: Explanations

**HEELLLLLOOOOO...PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER NINE :) AND REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER NINE-EXPLANATIONS**

_**RECAP (NORMAL POV):**_

Hinata nodded and continued to stare at Kisame who smirked back. The Akatsuki started walking towards their table. The girls all stood prepared for anything. But I bet Yuki didn't expect what happened. Tobi ran towards her picked her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Then he crashed his lips to hers. The whole cafeteria began to watch their little episode.

Everyone besides Akatsuki stood there shocked. Kiba was pissed. Tobi and Yuki pulled apart and Tobi started sobbing and got down on his knees and hugged her legs.

''I'm so sorry Yuki-chan please forgive me!'' He sobbed out.

Yuki's eyes widened. Kiba looked at Yuki curiously forgetting his anger for a moment.

''I was so wrong! I shouldn't have agreed to sleep with Sakura and I will never do anything wrong again! Pleeeeease love me again!'' Tobi continued to sob and beg.

The guys all looked at Sakura who just continued to stare at Pein. Hidan looked at Temari with lust. Temari glared back so did Shikamaru.

''What's going on?'' Naruto finally asked.

Everyone looked at him. Hinata had tears forming in her eyes. Kisame went up and hugged her. She just cried in his arms. Naruto stared sadly. Finally Pein walked towards Sakura.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**WITH EVERYONE (NORMAL POV):**_

As Naruto continued to stare sadly at Hinata and Kisame, Pein stood infront of Sakura and pulled her into a hug filled with love, Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger.

Hinata finally pulled back to look at Kisame. When she looked into his eyes she went through all the emotions running through them. Sadness, loneliness, disappointment, anger, heartbreak, and love. When she thought about everything she had been through with Kisame she could remember most of the time she had been so happy with him and then she met Naruto. Every moment with him made her feel happiness. Naruto and Kisame were extremely different. She had been with Kisame for as long as she could remember and she had been with Naruto for only a couple of months. It seemed it would make sense to go back to Kisame but for some reason when she thought about actually leaving Naruto her heart hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. That's when it hit her. Where was Naruto? She looked behind her and saw him looking at the ground with sadness, heartbreak, love, and disappointment. He was the most amazing boy she had ever met and she wasn't about to loose him now. She broke away from Kisame and walked towards Naruto.

''Why do you look so sad? Did the cafeteria run out of ramen?'' Hinata giggled and smiled sweetly.

Naruto looked up at her with confusion.

''You didn't actually think I would leave you right? No one is better than my ramen boy,'' Hinata smiled.

Naruto smiled brightly and pulled her into his arms. Hinata's eyes started to water and she quickly hugged back.

Kisame grew angry. What was she doing with that freak? She belonged to him! No one would interfere.

Sakura tore away from Pein and glared at him.

''Why are you here?'' She hissed.

''I believe you know the answer to that my blossom,'' He smirked.

''I will never be with you again,'' She snarled.

''Do you really believe that blossom?'' He questioned.

Sakura just continued to glare.

''You know what I'm capable of darling,'' He smirked again.

Sakura growled.

''Let's go!'' He shouted to the Akatsuki members. They followed orders and left but Sakura knew this wasn't over.

The guys looked at the girls expectantly. The girls sighed.

''I'm guessing you want some explanations,'' Sakura stated.

The guys nodded.

''Let's go to my house then,'' Sakura said.

Everyone agreed.

_**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE WITH EVERYONE (NORMAL POV):**_

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap on the love seat, Temari had her head in Shikamaru's lap on the couch, Sakura was sitting between Sasuke's legs hugging a pillow, Yuki was cuddled up with Kiba, and the rest of them just use your imagination.

''I'll go first. As you know Neji and I are of the Hyuuga family. Neji used to hate me because I was the heir but being the heir isn't at all what you think it is. My father was a perfectionist and to him I wasn't good enough to be a Hyuuga. One day he got so mad and screamed at me that I was worthless and weak and that I didn't belong in the Hyuuga family. Then he started to hit me until I was about to die. He told some of his soldiers to take me and dump me in the forest. Kisame found me before I could die and brought me to the Akatsuki as a new member to train,'' Hinata finished with a cold expression. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She smiled.

''I guess I'll go next. I was always the black sheep of my family. I was never good enough. My mother died when I was just a baby and my father always hated me because of it. Said I was worthless. So I did everything I could to defy him. I partied, stayed out all night, even slept with strangers. I thought it was the best life I could live. Then while I was at a party I met Hiden. I thought he was amazing. He was sexy, funny, manly, and he gave me the best sex I ever had. I thought we were perfect together so I stayed with him and he introduced me to Hinata and the Akatsuki,'' Temari finished and sighed. Shikamaru began stroking her hair softly. She smiled.

''Woo-hoo! My turn. Please note my apparent sarcasm. Two years ago I had a twin sister named Suki. We lived in the worst part of Suna. Where the gangs, murders, and shootings were. Well I was waiting for Suki in front of our highschool and these guys came up trying to take me with them for their entertainment. I beat the crap out of them cause that's how I roll but one of them had a knife and he wasn't happy with me. He came at me ready to kill me, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming, and after I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes. Suki had taken the hit for me. I couldn't believe it. She gave up her life for me. The guys ran away because they heard the police sirens. I was sitting beside her. I wasn't moving. I couldn't move. She was gone. The one person I could always count on, was just, gone. Tobi-kun came and saw me crying he picked me up and carried me to the Akatsuki hideout. He promised me he would always take care of me. The next day on the news the police were saying I killed her. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't even see her. After that, I never left Tobi-kun's side. I was afraid to,'' Yuki started crying and hugged Kiba. Kiba just silently hugged back.

''My story isn't that deep. Deidara just found me. I had no idea why I was in the forest or why I was naked. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to know. I was glad my memory was gone. And to this day I still don't know what happened,'' Ami finished with a sad smile. Kankuro just stared.

''I stumbled upon the Akatsuki by myself. I didn't date any of them because I'm not really into the pretty boy type. They let me stay because I had no where else to go,'' Rainie finished and smiled at Chouji. He smiled back.

''My parents kicked me out because they didn't approve of my life. Itachi took me in. The end,'' Matsuri didn't look at Gaara. He just stared at her.

''I met Sasori while I was training for my kendo match. He thought I had great potential so he took me to the Akatsuki. That's all,'' Tenten shrugged.

''The day my parents and brother disappeared Pein took me in. That's it,'' Sakura stayed expressionless.

''What about what Tobi said earlier?'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah. When he said,'I was so wrong! I shouldn't have agreed to sleep with Sakura!' What was that about?'' Kiba questioned.

''Pein was going to let the Akatsuki members have their way with me,'' Sakura said blankly.

''That's why we left,'' Hinata explained.

''You should come back,'' A voice said seductivly.

Everyone looked towards the back door and saw the Akatsuki members.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. I THINK THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY :) REVIEW PLEASE **

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
